Monstruo vs Monstruo
by EliACa
Summary: La caza de un cordero, esa que si tiene éxito, le convertirá en un tigre. Escena alternativa al 4x11.


**Disclaimer:** evidentemente no es mío; aunque las alternas ideas que me surgen de cada episodio, sí que lo son xD

**A/N:** Me da mucho gusto regresar por acá con algo nuevo luego de tanto tiempo; en esta oportunidad, gracias al Challenge 01, organizado en The Mentalist Foro en Español, en el que participé con este oneshot que les comparto; la idea era escribir una "Escena alternativa" a cualquier episodio de la serie, yo escogí partir del 4x11, uno de mis favoritos de esa temporada; fue difícil decidirme qué hacer, pero luego que vino la idea, los dedos viajaron fluidamente por el teclado; espero les agrade, gracias por leerlo y también por sus comentarios :D

* * *

**Monstruo vs. Monstruo**

No se arrepentía de nada. Cada una de sus decisiones cobraba sentido, gracias a momentos como el de esa noche.

Siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión: mantener su secreto bien valía la pena, cuando lo comparaba con la dicha que le hacía sentir en esos escasos instantes de intimidad que compartían. Le devolvía la felicidad que le fue robada hace tantos años, era paradójico pensar que allí, entre cuatro paredes, ocultos del mundo, podría encontrar tanta libertad y plenitud.

Desnudos en la cama, habían pasado de lo mundano a lo sublime; y ahora con sus piernas entrelazadas, la respiración serena y sus miradas perdidas, conversaban de todo y nada. Su mano vagaba con suavidad por cada tramo de su espalda, hasta que consiguió refugio en su sedosa cabellera negra; por su parte, ella acurrucada a su lado, dibujaba con su dedo como cual pincel, círculos en su pecho.

Estaban en un loft sencillo pero confortable, ese que les servía de terreno neutral y que les brindaba la calidez necesaria para abstraerse de la metrópoli que les rodeaba.

- Te prepararé un taboulé –le dijo él de pronto-.

- No me tendrás media hora adivinando lo que es ¿cierto? –Sonrió con su respuesta y la besó cariñosamente en la frente antes de dejar la cama-.

- Es una especie de ensalada –contestó mientras se ponía su ropa interior y los pantalones-.

- Bien sabes que me encantan las ensaladas –agregó ella estirándose en la cama y sonriendo de regreso-.

- Así es… –expresó con naturalidad mientras se dirigía a la cocina-, le acompañaremos con vino blanco y pescado.

Ella se puso su camisa, que estaba aún impregnada de su exquisito aroma masculino; y así, descalza y con su cabello revuelto, se le unió, no sin antes poner algo de música. Tomó asiento frente a la barra de la cocina y se dispuso a deleitarse viéndole cocinar.

- Es sorprendente la paz que hay en ti.

- ¿Te sorprende que luego de todo lo que ha pasado, pueda disfrutar tranquilo y sosegado? –Preguntó sin apartar la mirada de la tabla de madera en la que picaba el perejil, los tomates y la cebolla-.

- Si, algo por el estilo.

- Bueno –hizo una pausa para mirarla fijamente- …es importante reconocer esos espacios trascendentes; ya que si eres consciente de lo significativos que son para ti, y de que formarán parte de los mejores recuerdos de tu vida, entonces te aferras a ellos y los disfrutas como nunca.

- Vivir el momento ¿no?

- Todos –puso el cuchillo a un lado y le sonrió tan encantadoramente como siempre-, los de luz y los de oscuridad.

_-MvM-_

- Ya es muy tarde; ¿te unes conmigo a la cama? –Le preguntó con picardía-.

- En un momento, sólo debo enviar unos archivos –respondió concentrado frente a la laptop. Habían pasado un par de horas luego de la cena, desde entonces estaba retraído, revisando unos documentos y haciendo unas llamadas.

- Me imaginé que dirías eso –musitó mientras se acercaba a él y tomaba asiento a su lado-, por eso te he traído un té-.

- Eres un encanto –Le sonrió-.

- Te tiene preocupado el que Darcy esté revolviendo las cosas ¿cierto?

- Meehh, no me preocupo; prefiero ocuparme.

- Dime; ¿por qué es tan especial?

- ¿Te refieres a Patrick Jane? –Lorelei asintió-.

- Porque vale la pena –le respondió John después de unos segundos-.

_-MvM-_

- Oye, échale un vistazo a esto ¿quieres? –Le pidió amablemente Van Pelt a Jane; él luego de quejarse un poco, dejó el sofá y se dirigió al escritorio para quedar mirando la pantalla-.

- Alguien ha subido un archivo al servidor de crímenes importantes –continuó Grace-, lo han enviado desde fuera de la brigada lo cual es imposible, o al menos debería serlo.

- ¿Eso de "te desafío"? –Preguntó Jane, y sin esperar respuesta agregó- bien…, aceptemos el reto.

_-MvM-_

Saboreaba el té y sonreía mientras cerraba la laptop; apoyó la espalda al respaldo de la silla, aún con la taza entre sus manos se giró y quedó mirando a Lorelei de frente.

- ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos? –Le preguntó John-.

- Cómo olvidarlo –respondió ella mientras cerraba los ojos-, fue en el hospital, te vi cuando por fin reaccioné a mi última sobredosis. Pensé que moriría. De pronto apareciste tú para darme una nueva oportunidad de vida.

- Lo hice porque sabía de sobra que la merecías, lo vi en tus ojos; sé reconocer de inmediato un alma desesperada, que al mismo tiempo es valiosa, y que conserva muy escondido un potencial único para este mundo.

- Nunca nadie vio eso en mí.

- Patrick Jane es la persona con más talentos que he tenido la oportunidad de conocer. Nadie ha sido capaz de apreciar su potencial correctamente; ni siquiera él mismo –Lorelei movía con suavidad su rostro en señal de afirmación-. Sus dotes han sido desperdiciados, primero como falso psíquico; y ahora de ayudante a la policía; pero créeme, él está destinado para algo más grande.

- Entonces tu misión es rescatarlo –comentó ella-.

- Así es; debo guiarlo hasta el camino correcto; necesito establecer una relación más íntima con él, hasta que por sí solo me busque y me encuentre. Pero para ello necesita desprenderse de ciertos lazos que lo atan y no lo dejan ser verdaderamente libre.

- ¿Cómo por ejemplo? –Cuestionó Lorelei-.

- Por ejemplo Teresa Lisbon.

- ¿Su jefa? ¿Es tan importante? –Preguntó incrédula-.

- Ella lo es todo Lorelei –le dijo esto mientras dejaba la taza en el escritorio, se inclinaba hacia delante, tomaba sus manos y la miraba directamente a los ojos-. Ella es el hilo invisible que mantiene a Jane atado a esta tierra; es la única capaz de apaciguar o despertar sus instintos; y lo peor es que ni siquiera es consciente del efecto que ejerce sobre él; -hizo una pausa mientras desviaba su mirada a un punto perdido- …tendrías que observarlos para saber de lo que te hablo.

- Me gustaría.

_-MvM-_

"…_Matar al hombre que asesinó a nuestra hija, es lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida. Estoy en paz; sólo lamento dejarte sola y espero que me perdones y que de alguna manera esta carta te sirva de consuelo. _

_Te quiere… Tom."_

Le fue más fácil leer la carta que escribirla; aún así se le embarnecía el corazón con cada palabra que salía de su boca. Sentía su mirada puesta en él, y no dejaba de atormentarle la idea de que ella sintiera desprecio al escucharle; pero, ¿qué otra cosa podría hacer? Necesitaba mantener a John el Rojo alejado de ellos; le era imperante mover de nuevo las piezas para "acomodar" el caso de Panzer; ese que pensó había cerrado semanas atrás; sin embargo, lo único que logró fue revivir el interés público por el asesino de su familia; en aquel momento actuó impulsivamente, sin pensar en las consecuencias; y desde entonces ha tenido que vivir con ello: con la zozobra de que en cualquier momento descubran su falsa trama en relación a "haber asesinado a John el Rojo"; con la incertidumbre por tener que controlar los cabos sueltos que va dejando en el camino a medida de que se hace más grande la mentira; con la agonía de verse hundir en ese espiral decadente que parece no tener fondo.

- ¿A ti te cambió Patrick? –Interpeló Darcy, mientras veía a Jane y a Lisbon alejarse del cementerio- ¿Dar caza a un monstruo?

- Claro –respondió él sin dudar-. Cuídate Susan.

- Te ha cambiado y lo sabes –Le dijo Lisbon, cuando se aseguró de estar lo suficientemente alejados para que nadie les escuchara-.

- Darcy ya no está en el caso Lisbon, está a salvo –respondió Jane intentando tranquilizar a la agente-.

- Si ¿pero tú qué? –Agregó ella verdaderamente preocupada- ¿Qué hará John el Rojo cuando sepa que has boicoteado su juego con la agente Darcy?

- Si… ¿qué harás? –Le preguntó Lorelei a John-.

Ambos estaban observando la escena desde el otro lado de la calle; sentados en la lujosa limusina y con la ayuda de algunos aparatos de espionaje, podían escuchar la conversación que sostenían Jane y Lisbon.

- Mi blanco no fue Susan; recuerda que mi objetivo es Patrick Jane; cuando dije "será divertido" me refería a todo este proceso en el que intento cazar al señor Jane –comentó con serenidad, mientras miraba fijamente a la pareja abordar la camioneta- Fred, síguelos –le ordenó al chofer-.

- Qué curioso; ¡cazar! –Expresó divertida Lorelei-.

- Así es –respondió John mientras la miraba-, cazo a un cordero, uno que si tengo éxito se convertirá en un tigre; en un monstruo de los nuestros.

_-MvM-_

- No te devolverá la paz ¿lo sabes? –Le dijo Lisbon mientras conducía-.

- ¿A qué te refieres? –Le preguntó Jane-.

- No finjas demencia; a lo que escribiste en la carta; matar a John el Rojo no acabará con tus tormentos.

Jane no sabía qué responder a ello; tan solo calló y mantuvo la mirada en la carretera.

- Además, no entiendo por qué piensas que tu mujer debe perdonarte –continuó Lisbon-, cuando aceptarás que no fue tu culpa que ese demente las matara.

- Las últimas líneas las escribí pensando en ti –respondió en automático Jane; ella volteó y quedó mirándole con sorpresa-. Ten cuidado; mira al frente –le indicó Jane y luego de un momento agregó- …si algo saliera mal, lo único que lamentaría sería dejarte.

Lisbon sintió un fuego repentino en su pecho; la tristeza le embargó sin que ella pudiera evitarlo, se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta y las manos le empezaron a sudar; necesitó orillar la camioneta, tenía que satisfacer esa necesidad de mirarle y ser precisa con sus palabras.

- Entonces no lo hagas –le dijo ella con su voz casi apagada-, todo va a salir bien ¿ok? –Lisbon posó su mano sobre la de él; Jane le sonrió con dulzura-; vamos por un té ¿quieres?

- Me encantaría –respondió Jane mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella-.

_-MvM-_

- Tienes razón –comentó Lorelei-, sólo basta verles para darse cuenta que hay algo muy fuerte y muy especial entre ellos-. John sonrió con amargura-.

- Suficiente Fred. Llévanos al loft –ordenó él y no mencionó otra palabra por el resto del camino-.

_-Fin-_


End file.
